Can You Hear My Heart
by Xiaolu SE
Summary: "kau pikir, kau siapa dirumah ini byun baekhyun"/ "aku sadar bukan siapa-siapa disini, tapi tolong hargai perasaanku sedikit saja chanyeol aah" / Yaoi ChanBaek Story's
1. Chapter 1

Author : secret x

Title : Can You Hear My Heart (Chapter 1)

Cast : byun baekhyun, park chanyeol, kris, huang zitao, kim jongin, DO kyungsoo and other cast.

Genre : school life, drama, hurt, comfort

Rate : T to M (maybe :D :D :D)

Length : chaptered

Lalalalalalalaa

Annyeong haseyeo yeorobun…ini cerita pertama gua di page ini :v :v.. :v :v

Gua hunhan shipper loh :v :v wahahaha (gak ada yg nanya -_- )

Daripada panjang kali lebar.. mending langsung chek this out /eeh -_-

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review, kalo ceritanya pengen dilanjut terusssssss

typo?maklum, sesungguhnya kesalahan terletak pada penulis :v :v

Wokeeeehh2…

NO FLAME!...NO BASH..! WON'T READ? JUST LEAVE!

SILENT READER'S?GET OUT FROM MY FICTION..

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kisah pertemuan dua insan

Melalui perkawinan terlarang dari kedua orangtua mereka

Permulaan dari kebencian

Penyesalan yang tiada akhir

Yang pada akhirnya tumbuhlah benih cinta

Disaat salah satu dari mereka mulai mencoba melupakan rasa yang telah tumbuh

Dan salah satu dari mereka mencoba kembali memperbaiki segalanya

Kekerasan sekaligus penghinaan yang dulu pernah terjadi

Akankah baekhyun merasa tersentuh dengan semua pengorbanan yang dilakukan chanyeol untuknya?

Dan kembali memupuk rasa yang telah mulai hilang itu?

 **#HAPPY READING**

"baekhyun aah..mulai saat ini chanyeol adalah hyung mu dan kyungsoo adalah adikmu" ujar seorang namja paruh baya tersebut, yah walaupun diusianya yang hampir menginjak kepala tiga, tetapi tetap saja dari segi penampilan tidak menghilangkan kesan tampan dan wajah maskulinnya, siapa yang tidak mengenal sosok tampan tersebut, pemilik perusahaan park cooperation yang bergerak dibidang entertainment dengan puluhan artis ternama yang terikat didalamnya. Bukan saja di Asia, bahkan artis-artis yang dimilikinya terkenal sampai keseluruh penjuru Eropa dan Amerika.

Hidup yang serba berkecukupan..aah bukan, bahkan itu sangat lebih dari cukup, tidak dapat menjamin hidup seseorang tersebut bahagia. Mungkin saja dalam pandangan semua orang yang mengenal keluarga park sangatlah beruntung, tetapi tidak bagi mereka yang merasakan.

"dan chanyeol". Sambung yesung, "Mulai saat ini Byun Baekhyun..hmm maksud appa Park Baekhyun akan menjadi adikmu, walaupun kalian bukan saudara kandung, appa harap kau bisa memperlakukan baekhyun seperti kau memperlakukan kyungsoo dan mulai saat ini Park minseok akan menggantikan posisi eomma dirumah ini, kalian jangan-."

"hentikan appa..apa kau sudah gila?siapa yang kau sebut eomma, apakah namja ini?dan siapa tadi Park Baekhyun, Park Minseok? Sejak kapan aku menyetujui kau memberi mereka dengan marga kita? Dan satu lagi, sejak kapan kau seorang gay?" chanyeol memotong pembicaraan yesung.

"plaakkk" satu tamparan keras mendarat di pipi kanan anak sulungnya, semua yang berada disana terdiam ditempat tanpa ada yang berani melerai pertengkaran antara anak dan ayah tersebut, tanpa diduga karena terlalu diselimuti kabut emosi, yesung menampar wajah sang anak, yaa untuk pertama kalinya ia hilaf. Selama bertahun dia menikah dan hidup bersama wanita sialan itu, bahkan sampai mereka dikaruniai dua anak lelaki tampan, hingga ia bercerai dengan wanita itu, baru kali ini sejarah hidupnya yesung melakukan kekerasan terhadap anak sulungnya. Dan entahlah untuk selanjutnya bahkan yesung sendiri belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada takdirnya yang memalukan ini.

"appa…kau_ aku membenci kalian semua," teriak chanyeol geram didepan baekhyun dan minseok yang akan menjadi eommanya kelak. Apa!eomma?, memikirkannya saja membuat chanyeol mual terlebih lagi itu semua fakta. Bagaimana bisa yang seharusnya seorang laki-laki dipanggil eomma? kyungsoo sang adik menuruti langkah hyungnya menaiki tangga menuju kamar mereka dilantai dua dengan tatapan marah dan penuh kebencian seperti yang tersirat diwajah chanyeol dan setelahnya yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi keras deraman pintu yang ditutup secara kasar.

Tuhan pernah mengatakan bahwa ia menciptakan makhluknya berpasang-pasangan bukan?, tapi entahlah bagi seorang park yesung fakta itu samasekali tidak berlaku. Hanya Karena sosok lembut dan baik hati seorang byun minseok telah menyita seluruh perhatian bahkan dunianya hanya untuk namja itu. Entahlah, hanya berada dekat dengan namja itu membuat debaran jantungnya tidak beraturan seperti ada suatu perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hatinya, terasa nyaman. Belum pernah ia merasa senyaman ini berada didekat siapapun..tetapi Satu kenyataan pahit yang dihadapi oleh yesung dan hal itu tak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwa Minseok adalah seorang namja. Kenyataan yang pahit memang dimana seorang yang bermartabat seperti yesung diketahui public mengalami kelainan seksual yang jelas sekali negeri ginseng itu melarang perkawinan sesame jenis.

"sudahlah yesung aah..aku yakin suatu saat chanyeol akan bisa menerima keberadaan kami" ujar seorang namja paruh baya berpipi gempal yang saat ini telah sah menjadi istrinya, setelah butuh waktu bertahun bagi yesung untuk mendapatkannya.

Setelahnya hanya helaan nafas pasrah dari park yesung yang terdengar. Jika sudah berhadapan dengan namja ini, yesung sedikitpun tidak bisa membantah perkataannya. Cukup satu kata dari Minseok mampu membuat yesung yang terkenal keras kepala itu tenang.

 **O0o0o0o0o0**

Pancaran sinar matahari memaksa masuk melalui fentilasi sebuah kamar bercat abu-abu dengan nuansa mewah menembus gorden sutra yang tergantung serasi dengan penataan kamar khas eropa tersebut. Sungguh siapapun yang masuk ke dalamnya tidak akan menyangka itu ialah sebuah kamar bahkan luasnya hampir menandingi lapangan futsal.

Cahaya itu langsung menusuk mata dan mengusik tidur pangeran sang pemilik tempat tidur berukuran king size tersebut yang masih setia dengan alam mimpi.

Bukannya bangkit dari peraduan, tetapi namja berambut coklat itu semakin menukik di bawah selimut tebalnya mengabaikan cahaya matahari yang semakin mengusik tidur lelapnya. Jika saja tidak ada suara ketukan pintu yang mengusik gendang telinganya..aah chanyeol ingat, bahwa sepertinya itu byun minseok, lebih tepatnya namja yang baru saja kemarin sore di daulat oleh ayahnya sendiri sebagai seorang istri, ingat hanya ayahnya sendiri yang mendaulat.

Tidak, selamanya chanyeol tidak akan pernah mengakui Minseok sebagai eomma, tidak akan pernah terjadi. chanyeol sangat membenci baekhyun dan Minseok, karena menurut chanyeol merekalah yang menyebabkan kedua orangtua mereka bercerai, mereka hanya benalu didalam kehidupannya. Chanyeol bersumpah tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka sampai kapanpun, ia akan menyiksa baekhyun agar namja itu pergi dari kehidupannya.

Chanyeol bangkit dari peraduan, ia terusik bukan karena sinar matahari yang semakin terik .tetapi karena suara ketukan pintu berkali-kali yang chanyeol bersumpah sangat tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"hyaaa kau namja jalang, aku ingatkan kau jangan pernah mengatur kehidupanku"

Suara bass chanyeol bergema diseluruh penjuru kamarnya, ia sendiri bahkan tidak yakin teriankannya terdengar oleh Minseok mengingat kamarnya memang sengaja dipasang penyadap suara.

Chanyeol melirik jam yang bertengger diatas nakas disamping tempat tidur, dan astaga…setengah jam lagi. Tadi malam ia sempat lupa menyetel alarm karena terlalu kesal dan akhirnya tertidur. Ooh ayolah Chanyeol bukanlah tipe yang datang kesekolah dipagi hari dengan beberapa tumpukan buku tebal ditangan dan kaca mata jadul bertengger dihidung, chanyeol bahkan kebalikan dari itu semua. Ia hanya tak ingin setiap harinya berakhir dihadapan guru killer yang ujung-ujungnya nanti chanyeol akan disuruh berlari keliling lapangan dengan para yeoja yang nanti meneriaki namanya sambil memuja ini itu, yang diteriaki bukan malah senang tetapi chanyeol bersumpah sangat muak dengan hal itu.

"tersisa sepuluh menit lagi" chanyeol bergumam sendiri didepan cermin setelah selesai membersihkan diri. Disambarnya tas yang tergeletak diatas meja, walaupun hanya tas kosong setidaknya itu cukup meyakinkan chanyeol seorang siswa SHS.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki panjangnya keluar kamar, langkahnya terhenti, matanya membulat tak percaya.

"kau_?" `

sungguh chanyeol tak percaya, saat ini baekhyun tengah berdiri dihadapannya dan apa-apaan dengan seragam yang sama itu. Apa baekhyun akan bersekolah?dan itu artinya mereka akan satu sekolah?

"c-chanyeol aah_aku sungguh tak ingin, t-tapi_"

Baekhyun belum lagi mennyelesaikan kalimat, tapi chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya yang masih mematung didepan kamar.

"maaf chanyeol_aah..kami telah merebut kebahagiaanmu, sekali lagi maaf" lanjut baekhyun dalam hati.

 _Kata maaf tak bisa menebus_

 _Atas satu khilafku padamu_

 _Kau merasa dikhianati kuputuskan untuk pergi_

 **O0o0o0o0o0**

"chanyeol, mulai saat ini baekhyun akan bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu"

Chanyeol yang dari semula memang sudah kehilangan nafsu makan beranjak dari meja makan dan melewatkan setiap perkataan yesung meskipun memang sangat jelas terdengar olehnya. Yesung menatap anaknya dengan geram, chanyeol memang selalu keras kepala persis dengan sifat wanita sialan itu.

"appa,eomma aku pergi dulu" baekhyun membuka suara ditengah ketegangan mereka.

"kau tidak sarapan dulu baek?"

"nanti saja disekolah appa, chanyeol pasti kesal jika terlalu lama menunggu, lagipula kami sepertinya akan terlambat".

"aahh baiklah..chanyeol jangan terlalu difikirkan, anak itu memang keras kepala"

"ne appa"

Setelahnya hanya tersisa yesung dan Minseok yang ada diruang makan menatap punggung anak-anak mereka.

"yesung aah_bagaimana jika_"

Yesung segera berdiri dari tempatnya menuju tempat dimana Minseok duduk dan memeluk leher namja itu dari belakang sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya mencoba memberi setiap ketenangan disetiap sentuhan yang ia berikan. Sesekali kecupan ia daratkan dikepala namja itu, mungkin hanya dengan cara ini yang bisa ia berikan untuk menenangkan istrinya.

"tenanglah yeobo semuanya akan baik-baik saja…jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak" dan dibalas anggukan dari Minseok, perasaan itu kembali memenuhi kepala Minseok, bagaimana jika nanti chanyeol terlalu membenci baekhyun.

O0o0o0o0o0o

"keluar sekarang"

"tapi chanyeol, aku sama sekali tidak tahu jalan menuju kesekolah" papar baekhyun

"apa peduli ku? Keluar sekarang selagi aku masih bersabar byun baekhyun"

Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah saat sebelah tangan chanyeol menarik kedua tangannya kasar keluar dari mobil, terlihat sangat jelas jika chanyeol sangat membenci baekhyun, tetapi tidak disaat seperti ini chanyeol meninggalkannya!entahlah..baekhyun merasa sakit saat ini.

"hyung..tak apa kita meniggalkannya seperti itu?"

"kau tak perlu khawatir kyungsoo yaa..dia memang pantas mendapatkannya".

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chanyeol beserta kyungsoo datang tepat beberapa menit sebelum bel tanda masuk berbunyi, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya

"hyung..aku akan masuk duluan, uruslah para yeojamu itu"

"hyakk..park kyungsoo" kyungsoo mengabaikan teriakan chanyeol yang memanggil namanya.

Dan sekarang lihatlah uri chanyeol berjalan dengan angkuh disepanjang koridor sekolah, yang membuat para yeoja semakin berteriak histeris memujanya, oh! Ayolah, chanyeol bukan seorang artis terkenal seperti yang dimiliki appanya di agensi, tapi ketampanannya sukses membuat ia terkenal disekolah siapa yang tidak akan terpikat dengan sosok tampan itu, seluruh wanitapun rela jika harus mengorbankan hidupnya untuk seorang park chanyeol.(lebay) :v :v

"oppa..kau terlihat tampan hari ini" ujar seorang yeoja dan beberapa kalimat pujian lain yang sangat memuakkan bagi chanyeol.

"jadi selama ini kalian beranggapan chanyeol tidak tampan eoh?"

"Yak kim jongin, kau apa-apaan"

"wae park chanyeol?kurasa kau memang tidak benar-benar tampan dibanding aku"

"berhentilah memuji diri sendiri kim jongin, aku rasa tidak ada yang mengataimu tampan terkecuali adikku yang terlalu memujamu itu" cibir chanyeol

Yaahh itulah kim jongin, namja dengan percaya diri akutnya, namja playboy mungkin hampir seluruh yeoja disekolah ini pernah ia pacari, bahkan krystal yeoja yang terkenal dingin dan tak kalah populernya disekolah berhasil ia tiduri. Dan entah kenapa kyungsoo adiknya sendiri juga tergila-gila terhadap jongin

"setidaknya apa yang mereka katakan memang benar chanyeol aah." Ujar seorang yeoja cantik bermata kucing sambil memeluk pinggang chanyeol posesif. Senyum chanyeol mengembang saat mengetahui orang yang memeluk pinggangnya.

"dan aku orang yang paling beruntung bisa memilikimu, bukankah begitu park chanyeol?" sahut yeoja itu dengan senyum mengembang sempurna.

Dalam hitungan detik kedua belah bibir sepasang kekasih itu saling bertaut secara sempurna, tanpa peduli dengan teriakan histeris dari fans keduanya. Pagutan mereka malah semakin panas dan berhasil menimbulkan suara kecipak dilorong sekolah.

"cihh..berhentilah memamerkan kemesraan kalian disini idiot, kalian berdua membuatku gerah" desis jongin yang mulai muak melihat pasangan yang seenaknya mengumbar kemesraan didepan umum.

"berhentilah iri jongin sayang… setidaknya kau harus mencari seseorang juga" ujar yeoja bermata kucing itu disela-sela tawanya. Belalu pergi meninggalkan jongin yang masih berdiri mematung di koridor sekolah sambil menatap pasangan itu dengan tatapan horornya.

"seseorang..? haha, setidaknya aku hampir mendapatkannya yeoja manis" argument Kai dengan senyum meremahkan terpampang di wajahnya.

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari sedari tadi seorang namja manis berdiri mematung di ujung koridor menyaksikan segalanya mulai dari awal sambil tersenyum miris, entah mengapa hatinya sangat sesak melihat chanyeol dengan santainya berciuman panas didepan orang-orang, chanyeol hanyalah saudara tiri bagi baekhyun, tapi tunggu apakah salah jika baekhyun berharap lebih.

"mereka adalah sepasang kekasih baek.." sebuah suara menginstruksi pikiran baekhyun. aah baekhyun hampir saja melupakan seseorang yang setia berdiri didekatnya sedari tadi, namja yang telah mau berbaik hati menolong baekhyun ketika tadi pagi chanyeol menurunkannya ditengah jalan begitu saja, dan baekhyun sangat bersyukur namja itu kebetulan sekali satu sekolah dengannnya.

"namja itu adalah park chanyeol dia_"

"aku tahu_" baekhyun memotong perkataan kris tanpa sadar. Kris namja itu menatap baekhyun heran, bagaimana mungkin baekhyun yang baru hari ini menginjakkan kakinya disekolah sudah mengenal chanyeol, menyadari tatapan heran kris "ani..maksudku aku sudah mengetahui namanya karena beberapa yeoja meneriaki namanya tadi."

"dia yang telah merebut kang seulgi dariku" sambung kris, meskipun kris yakin ia mengucapkannya dengan sangat pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh baekhyun.

"maksudmu yeoja itu" baekhyun menunjuk punggung yeoja yang saat ini dirangkul oleh chanyeol, kris mengangguk ia memejamkan mata mengingat kembali masa dimana saat itu seulgi meninggalkannya begitu saja dan lebih memilih bersama chanyeol ketimbang bersamanya.

"kau tidak berniat kekelasmu baek..apa kau perlu pemandu untuk mengantarkanmu ke kelas?"

Baekhyun terkekeh.. "kurasa ide mu bagus juga _kris ssi_..tapi alangkah baiknya kau memberitahuku dimana letak kantornya, karena aku tidak tahu akan ditempatkan dikelas yang mana"

Kris tertawa hangat, bagaimana ia bisa lupa bahwa baekhyun baru pertama kali kesini. "baiklah baek..setelah koridor ini kau hanya perlu belok kanan dan disanalah kantor, sampai bertemu jam istirahat, nanti aku akan sukarela menjadi tour guide, aku serius" sahut kris meyakinkan.

"hmm baiklah, terimakasih" baekhyun tersenyum kemudian berbalik meninggalkan kris sendirian.

"aku harap kita bisa selalu bertemu baek.." kris berbicara sendiri dan kemudian menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya yang memang berada di lantai dua, disepanjang perjalanan ia tidak berhenti-hentinya tersenyum mengingat perkenalan singkatnya bersama namja manis bernama byun baekhyun. Entah mengapa kris merasa nyaman jika berada didekat baekhyun..mungkinkah..? kris akui baekhyun sangat manis, wajahnya mampu menandingi para yeoja, tapi bagaimana mungkin.

"kris…"

Kris hendak mamasuki kelasnya jika saja sebuah suara tidak menghentikan langkah dan mengubah moodnya pagi itu. Ia berbalik dan menatap wajah orang yang memanggilnya dengan tatapan malas.

"apa?"

"kau telah menemukan penggantiku ya? Secepat itukah?" kris tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan yeoja ini, ia mencoba menatap lebih dalam mata yeoja itu entah apa yang ia temukan, hanya tatapan sendu dan sirat penyesalan yang ada didalamnya. Kris tersadar dan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain, kemana saja asalkan ia tidak menatap mata itu lagi mata yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta berkali-kali terhadap yeoja itu.

Kris rasa cukup, ia tak ingin jatuh lebih lama lagi dalam pesona wanita ini. Kris berjanji akan mengubur dalam-dalam rasa yang pernah ada untuk wanita ini, janjinya sendiri tak mungkin ia ingkari.

"segitu bencinya kau terhadap aku kris_maafkan aku kris, aku menyesal sungguh..apa aku terlalu menyakitimu?"

Kris tertawa remeh.."sakit..? menyayangimu, tetapi kau malah memilih bersamanya ketimbang aku, dan setiap hari harus melihatmu bermesraan apakah sudah cukup untuk mengartikan apa itu sakit"

"maaf kris..maaf" yeoja itu mulai terisak, kris tidak sanggup melihat yeoja berstatus milik orang tetapi masih dicintainya menangis dihadapannya, kris tidak sanggup. Jika saja mereka masih bersama pasti kris akan merengkuh tubuh itu kepelukannya, tapi nyatanya tidak.

"aku harap kita bisa memulainya dari awal kris..sekarang aku baru menyadari bahwa aku lebih menyayangimu"

"sudahlah, aku sudah merelakanmu seulgi yaa..izinkan aku memiliki hati yang lain."

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jadwal pelajaran sedikit terlambat hari ini, tigapuluh menit keterlambatan sebelum akhirnya kim seongsanim masuk kedalam kelas dengan diikuti seorang namja manis di belakangnya. Sekarang semua mata menatap intens namja manis itu, sedangkan yang ditatap intens hanya bisa menunduk karena malu..

"hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru, berkerjasamalah dengannya" ujar kim seongsanim menjelaskan. "perkenalkan dirimu nak".

"ne seongsanim" perlahan baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, dan mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"apakah kau benar-benar namja baekhyun ssi?" ujar seorang namja yang duduk di bangku paling belakang. Sontak membuat semua siswa tertawa.

Astaga…pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu, apakah matanya sudah cukup rusak untuk sekedar melihat baekhyun itu namja atau yeoja. Jelas-jelas baekhyun itu namja walaupun yah,,wajahnya memang terlihat manis.

"sudah..sudah..baekhyunssi, kau bisa duduk disebelah kris" ujar kim seongsanim menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong yang tepat berada disebelah…astagaa baekhyun melewatkan ternyata itu kris dan didepannya ada kang seulgi yeojacingu chanyeol. Sebuah keberuntungan bagi baekhyun setidaknya ia telah mengenal seseorang dikelasnya.

Kim seongsanim pergi meninggalkan kelas pagi itu setelah meninggalkan beberapa tugas melalui ketua kelas. Dengan alasan akan ada rapat pertemuan guru dalam rangka mempersiapkan penerimaan murid baru.

"kris…aku tidak menyangka kita akan sekelas" ujar baekhyun sambil merapikan tas dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku.

"aku merasa sangat beruntung baek"

 **O0o0o0o0o0**

"kajja.."kris mengamit lengan baekhyun bermaksud mengajak ia bekeliling sesuai janjinya pagi tadi.

"eoddi?"

"ayolah byun baekhyun..aku bahkan merelakan waktu latihan basketku demi menemanimu"

"aku bahkan tidak_" tenggorokan baekhyun tercekat melihat seseorang tengah berdiri didepan pintu masuk dan menatapnya tajam.

"chanyeol" ucap seulgi.

Kris yang tidak menginginkan suasana saat itu langsung merangkul pundak baekhyun dan menuntunnya keluar dari sana "kajja baekki, sebelum aku berubah fikiran"

Entah kenapa chanyeol tak suka melihat kebersamaan antara kris dan baekhyun terlihat sangat akrab bukan kenapa, chanyeol tidak ingin baekhyun memiliki seseorang disampingnya, sungguh ia sangat membenci byun baekhyun.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o**

"chanyeooll.." pekik seulgi disamping chanyeol

"huh…?"

"kau mengabaikanku dan asik menatap mereka" seulgi menunjuk dua orang namja yang duduk disudut kantin sambil bercanda. "apa yang mengasyikkan dari menatap mereka yeolli, atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai anak bar_hmpttttt"

Chanyeol membungkam bibir seulgi dengan bibirnya lembut tapi terkesan menuntut agar seulgi diam.

"aku hanya menyukai mu seulgi yaa.."

Seulgi tersenyum puas…setidaknya maksud seulgi untuk membuat kris cemburu, karena ia tau kris masih mencintainya. Bukankah tidak mudah melupakan seseorang yang pernah memberikan kenangan indah denganmu, dan seulgi yakin itu.

 **O0o0o0o0o0**

Jam pelajaran telah usai sejak tadi, baekhyun sudah tergesa-gesa menuju parkiran agar chanyeol tak bersusah menunggunya. Tapi nyatanya baekhyun baru saja melihat mobil chanyeol menghilang didepan gerbang sekolah, tanpa berniat menunggunya sama sekali.

Sebuah mobil sport hitam metalik berhenti tepat dihadapan baekhyun..terlihatlah seorang namja tampan berperawakan china-kanada yang menyembul dari balik kaca mobil, namja yang dikenal baekhyun hari ini.

"mau tumpangan?" tawar kris "tapi tidak ada penolakan"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar tawaran sekaligus paksaan dari kris, bagaimana ia bisa menolak nyatanya baekhyun tidak tau harus lewat mana untuk pulang kerumah. Tanpa basa-basi lagi baekhyun langsung saja membuka pintu disebelah kemudi dan duduk tepat disamping kris mengemudi.

"aku tidak menolak kris"

"baguslah, kerena kau orang pertama yang aku perbolehkan menaiki mobilku park baekhyun"

"byun baekhyun.."ulang baekhyun memperbaiki perkataan kris

"tapi bukankah park?

"itu karena ayahku..ani maksudku eomma menikah dengan keluarga bermarga park, ia menikahh untuk yang kedua kalinya Kris" papar baekhyun dengan wajah malas.

"baiklah..jadi kemana?"

Baekhyun menyebutkan alamat rumah yang baru ditempatinya kemarin. Setelahnya hanya suara deru mobil yang terdengar kemudian berhenti saat mobil Kris berpapasan dengan lampu merah, dan kembali laju setelah traffic light tersebut menyuarakan hijau.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0**

"baek..kau sudah pulang nak?" s

"ne eomma..tadi aku ada keperluan sebentar"

"kau ditinggal chanyeol baek?"

"ani.. eomma tadi aku hanya ada keperluan sebentar"

Kibum merengkuh tubuh mungil baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, "maafkan appa baek…maaf, appa tak pernah membahagiakanmu. Kau boleh memukul appa nak!"

Baekhyun membalas pelukan appa..ani tepatnya sekarang eomma.. "kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik eomma, telah membuatku hadir didunia ini sudah lebih dari cukup". Baekhyun meyakinkan Minseok bahwa ia baik-baik saja dengan semua ini.

"heemm" sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan ibu dan anak, "sudah selesai dramanya, kalian menghalangi pandanganku"

"chanyeol.."ujar mereka serentak, Chanyeol dengan santainya melewati Minseok dan Baekhyun.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

 **(1 month later)**

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu nak?"

"baik saja appa" jawab baekhyun

"pelan-pelanlah makan chanyeol, kau seperti dikejar setan saja" ujar Yesung

Sebenarnya bukan tergesa-gesa, ia hanya tak ingin berlama-lama dimeja makan, cukup melihat baekhyun dan minseok sudah membuat chanyeol kenyang.

"apa masakannya terlalu enak untukmu, berterimakasihlah kepada baekhyun yang telah rela memasak masakan kesukaanmu."

Chanyeol meletakkan sendoknya yang ia gunakan dengan kasar, jadi yang memasak ini baekhyun, entah mengapa perut chanyeol jadi mual seketika.

"Appa_" sanggah baekhyun

"aku kenyang"…ujar chanyeol meletakkan sendoknya dengan kasar dan pergi begitu saja.

"jangan terlalu difikirkan baek, chanyeol memang keras kepala" Yesung mengingatkan Baekhyun dengan sifat Chanyeol.

"ne appa"

Setelah acara makan malam mereka berakhir baekhyun membantu Minseok membersihkan peralatan makan, kemudian berencana untuk kembali kekamar beristirahat.

Baekhyun berhenti tepat didepan kamar chanyeol, pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka tidak ada tanda-tanda penghuninya masih terjaga. baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah kamar bernuansa abu-abu itu berniat ingin menutup pintunya. Tapi sepertinya tubuhnya berkata lain, baekhyun dengan beraninya masuk kesana, ia akui ia memang lancang masuk kekamar chanyeol tanpa izin tapi ayolah baekhyun hanya ingin melihat chanyeol sebentar, meminta maaf walaupun chanyeol tidak akan mendengarnya tapi hanya itu yang bisa baekhyun lakukan atas kesalahan yang eomma dan ia lakukan. Baekhyun tak ingin sepenuhnya menyalahan Minseok, ia tahu betul perasaan minseok. Ia senang eommanya bisa bahagia dan tersenyum seperti dulu lagi setelah sepuluh tahun senyum itu pudar.

Chanyeol terlihat tidur dengan lelap, sepertinya dari tadi chanyeol tidak berniat mengganti seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan dari tadi pagi, bahkan ia tertidur dengan masih berseragam sekolah.

"bagaimana kau akan tidur dengan seragam itu yeol" baekhyun beragumen sendiri.."dasar keras kepala"

Baekhyun duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur chanyeol sambil mengusap surai coklat namja itu, satu hal yang tidak baekhyun ketahui bahwa namja itu tidak benar-benar tidur sejak tadi, ia sudah tau baekhyun masuk kekamarnya dari tadi, seharusnya chanyeol bangun dan memaki baekhyun karena sudah berani masuk ke kamarnya tanpa izin, seharusnya chanyeol marah karena baekhyun seenaknya memegang kepalanya tanpa izin. Tapi tidak, chanyeol sepertinya masih nyaman dengan sentuhan tangan baekhyun dikepalanya, ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang akan baekhyun lakukan dengannya.

Chanyeol tahu, sudah satu bulan lebih mereka tinggal bersama, dan selama itu pula chanyeol selalu membulli baekhyun baik itu dirumah atau disekolah. Chanyeol tahu ia sudah keterlaluan tapi nuraninya terkalahkan dengan ego, egonya untuk membenci baekhyun dan minseok terlalu besar, egonya untuk menyingkirkan baekhyun sangat kuat, walaupun sebenarnya hal itu pasti akan ditentang keras oleh yesung.

Seperti biasanya setiap malam baekhyun masih tetap setia mengusap lembut surai chanyeol, sangat lembut agar sang pemiliknya tidak terbangun, menatap wajah pemilik surai coklat itu dan sepertinya chanyeol masih nyaman dengan perlakuan baekhyun.

"sungguh aku minta maaf yeol, egois memang. Tapi aku juga ingin bahagia"

Lagi dan lagi hanya permintaan maaf yang selalu mengalir dari mulut namja manis itu, terkadang chanyeol berharap baekhyun datang ke kamarnya untuk memakinya, dengan begitu chanyeol tidak akan merasa bersalah tapi kenyataannya baekhyun selalu datang dengan perasaan bersalahnya. Seakan disini baekhyunlah dalang dari masalah ini dan chanyeol tidak suka itu.

Biasanya setelah mengucapkan kata maaf, baekhyun akan langsung pergi. Tetapi tidak malam ini, sepertinya ia ingin sedikit berlama-lama didekat chanyeol.

"sepuluh tahun yeol, aku menunggu kabahagiaan seperti ini. Kau tidak tahu artinya hidup sendiri selama sepuluh tahun" setetes bulir berhasil lolos dari manik baekhyun kemudian turun membasahi pipi chanyeol. Bergegas baekhyun meninggalkan meninggalkan kamar chanyeol, tidak ingin namja itu terbangun oleh isakannya, sebisa mungkin baekhyun menahan airmatanya tapi ternyata benteng pertahanannya runtuh.

Chanyeol mengusap dua bulir air mata baekhyun yang jatuh di pipinya…apa maksudnya sepuluh tahun?apa yang dialami anak itu selama sepuluh tahun, kenapa ia harus sendiri, sepuluh tahun yang lalu itu berarti saat baekhyun berumur tujuh tahun? Bermacam-macam pertanyaan muncul di benak chanyeol, perasaan bersalah itu kembali muncul.

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **penasaran?lanjut atau end disini?  
please reviews dari kalian, karena reviewnya sangat berarti buat saya :)  
**

 **thank's to read my story ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Author : secret x

Title : Can You Hear My Heart (Chapter 2)

Cast : byun baekhyun, park chanyeol, kris, huang zitao, kim jongin, DO kyungsoo and other cast.

Genre : school life, drama, hurt, comfort

Rate : T to M (maybe :D :D :D)

Length : chaptered

annyeong...akhirnya bisa juga posting chapter dua :v

setelah berbulan-bulan sibuk nih guys, dikantor surat-surat numpuk mulu, apalagi sekarang.

ini mah ngetik cerita di sempat-sempatin kalau ada waktu luang :o

jangan lupa tinggalkan reviews guys...

semua casting milik tuhan dan SM, kecuali baekhyun is mine :v :v

you know lah semenjak luhan hengkang, baekhyun mendadak jadi suami baru saya :* :*

 **HAPPY READING**

Pagi itu seperti biasa keluarga park makan dengan penuh hikmat, tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, sesekali hanya terdengar bunyi dentingan sendok beradu dengan piring menciptakan suatu irama tersendiri yang menemani acara sarapan pagi mereka.

Chanyeol menyadari ada sesuatu yang kurang dari biasanya, bukan mengenai makanan yang tak enak atau sejenisnya. Ia hanya baru sadar jika kursi yang berada tepat disampingnya kosong tak berpenghuni, bukan masalah sebenarnya jika kursi itu kosong atau tidak, mengingat kursi itu memang selalu kosong beberapa tahun belakangan, bahkan ruang makan merekapun nyaris tidak tersentuh pemiliknya. Tapi tidak dengan satu bulan ini, kursi itu seperti mendapat penghuni baru dadakan, dan penghuninya selalu berhasil membuat mood makan chanyeol jadi berantakan.

Sepertinya acara sarapan pagi keluarga park cukup nikmat, hingga suara dering sebuah ponsel memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Tanpa menunggu lama Pemiliknya segera mengangkat ponsel tersebut dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanan yang masih menyuapkan nasi kemulutnya.

"yeoboseyo" yesung menjawab panggilan telefonnya dengan nada malas, apa sekretarisnya tidak melihat waktu bekerja, bahkan ini belum saatnya jam orang-orang berangkat ke kantor.

"-_-…."

"ada apa?, kau mengganggu acara sarapan pagiku sekretaris Lee"

"-_-…"

"apa?bagaimana bisa?"

"-_-,,,"

"baiklah aku akan segera kesana."

PIIP..

"ada apa?"

"maafkan aku minseok_aah sepertinya ada beberapa masalah dikantor, tak apakan jika aku berangkat duluan".

Minseok tersenyum menanggapi perkataan suaminya.

"tak apa, mereka pasti membutuhkan Cheo tampannya"

ia berjalan mengikuti langkah yesung dari belakang dan hanya menyisakan kyungsoo beserta chanyeol disana.

Minseok pergi menuju kamar untuk mengambil beberapa barang keperluan yesung, bukankah memang ini tugas seorang istri? Memastikan suami mereka benar-benar rapi sebelum bekerja. Setidaknya dulu minseok berada di posisi yesung, saat ia masih hidup berdampingan bersama byun song hwa ibu kandung dari baekhyun. Tapi sekarang ialah yang harus berada diposisi wanita itu, menjadi ibu dari ketiga anaknya dan yesung.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Chanyeol menyelesaikan sarapannya pagi ini kemudian pergi menuju mobil sport silver miliknya yang sudah terparkir rapi dan bersih dihalaman, tentu saja para pekerja mansion besar itu yang melakukannya mengingat seberapa kekayaannya seorang Yesung sekedar untuk memperkerjakan orang-orang suruhan.

Chanyeol mengemudikan pelan mobilnya menuju gedung sekolah, jalanan tampak mulai sarat oleh pengguna, sepertinya kota seoul pagi ini tampak sedikit ramai dari biasanya mengingat saat ini memasuki pertengahan musim panas, kota seoul ini seperti tak ada matinya.

Sudah seminggu chanyeol selalu berangkat sekolah sendirian, bahkan kyungsoo adik manisnya itu selalu menolak untuk berangkat bersama. Tepat seminggu yang lalu saat jongin yang entah kemasukan setan apa tiba-tiba saja datang ke rumahnya kemudian berkenalan dengan kyungsoo. Karena memiliki hobi yang sama sehingga membuat dua makhluk otaku itu menempel seperti lem perekat dan mulai saat itu uri chanyeol terabaikan.

Dan sudah satu minggu pula chanyeol tidak melihat keberadaan baekhyun berkeliaran dirumah, dipagi hari saat sarapan ia tidak menemukan namja itu lagi duduk di ruang makan karena baekhyun pasti telah berangkat pagi sekali sebelum ia bangun, di sekolah baekhyun akan selalu menghindari chanyeol dan setelah pulang sekolah ia akan mengurung diri sepanjang hari didalam kamar.

Suatu malam chanyeol merasa haus, ia berniat mengambil segelas air dari dapur untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering. Saat ia melewati kamar baekhyun lampu kamar itu terlihat masih menyala, chanyeol tak peduli memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan baekhyun tengah malam begini. Chanyeol menuruni tangga untuk meneruskan niatnya mengambil segelas air, disaat itu chanyeol terkaget oleh siluit seorang namja yang berdiri membelakanginya dan ternyata itu baekhyun dengan segelas penuh air ditangannya.

"shit..kenapa dia selalu menghindariku sialan, jika begini aku tidak akan pernah bisa membuatnya jera"

Chanyeol memukul stir kemudi dengan tangannya karena terlampau kesal, lihat saja kau byun baekhyun aku akan memberimu pelajaran.

O0o0o000o0o0o0o0

"argghh ya tuhan, seragamku" baekhyun baru saja menyelesaikan pelajaran olahraga, setelah membersihkan diri ia berniat menukar pakaian olahraganya dengan seragam formal. Tetapi apa yang ia dapati malah seragamnya yang basah dan kotor, dan jangan lupakan bau busuk itu, sepertinya seseorang telah mengotori seragam baekhyun.

"baek…" seseorang memegang pundak baekhyun dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh baekhyun.

"aku akan membelikanmu seragam, tunggu sebentar" lagi, baekhyun selalu jadi bahan bulian disekolah.

"tidak kris, aku tak mau merepotkanmu" baekhyun mencegat lengan kris yang hendak pergi mencoba meyakinkan ia akan baik-baik saja dengan pakaian olahraga ini.

"tapi baek_"

"tak apa, kajja kita harus kembali ke kelas" baekhyun menarik lengan kris agar mengikutinya menuju ke kelas, dengan sedikit pertengkaran karena baekhyun tetap keras kepala tidak mau menukar seragamnya.

Seperti yang baekhyun duga kim seongsanim tidak akan memperbolehkannya mengikuti pembelajaran terakhirnya.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sunbae, aku telah berhasil mengerjainya" ujar seorang gadis manis bernama minah, setidaknya itu yang tertera dari nametag yang dipakai gadis itu.

"bagus minah, kau tidak mengecewakanku" namja itu berdiri mendekati gadis yang menghampirinya memeluk pinggang gadis itu agar lebih mendekat, namja itu meraih tengkuk sang gadis hingga wajah mereka hanya terpaut beberapa senti saja saat namja itu menghapus jarak antara mereka, kedua belah bibir manusia itu terpaut.

Namja itu ialah park chanyeol yang berusaha mendominasi ciuman mereka, Ia menghisap bibir gadis itu dengan kasar dan sarat akan nafsu.

"ngg aah" satu lenguhan berhasil lolos dari bibir mungil gadis itu, ooh tidak sepertinya itu akan membuat libido chanyeol semakin naik.

Chanyeol menekan tengkuk belakang gadis itu, semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga menimbulkan suara kecipak, chanyeol menggigit bibir bawah gadis itu mengisyaratkan agar ia membuka mulut dan bertarung dengan daging tak bertulang didalam sana.

Tangan chanyeol yang satunya tidak tinggal diam, ia meraba punggung gadis itu dan menelusupkan tangannya di balik seragam kemeja, desahan dan nafas yang tak beraturan semakin terdengar dimana-mana, hingga

Brakkkkk…pranggg

"shit, Park Chanyeool..sialan" seorang namja meneriaki nama chanyeol, sontak membuat kegiatan panas dua manusia itu berhenti. Minah langsung merapikan seragam dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan akibat aktifitas mereka tadi kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu atap sekolah.

Chanyeol memasang wajah tak acuh berlalu meninggalkan namja yang tadi meneriakinya sambil menahan emosi.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kris_ssi kenapa bisa terjadi penyimpangan terhadap hormon tostesteron dominan?" sedangkan yang ditanya hanya bisa terbengong karena sungguh dari tadi kris sama sekali tak menyimak sedikitpun pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh kim seongsanim.

"aku tahu kau tidak memperhatikan penjelasanku sedari tadi tuan Wu, fokuslah atau kau akan berakhir diluar sana" ujar sang guru merasa kesal karena siswanya tidak fokus atas penjelasannya.

"aku permisi" bukannya merasa bersalah, kris malah beranjak meninggalkan kelas tanpa peduli dengan teriakan kim seongsanim memanggil dirinya.

Yang ada difikiran Kris hanyalah Baekhyun, namja manis yang selama ini selalu bersamanya. Kris selalu memikirkan baekhyun hingga kepalanya terasa pecah, kemana perginya anak itu. Khawatir memang bagaimana jika baekhyun kembali di bully, siapa yang akan menolongnya jika itu bukan kris.

"aisshh kemana anak itu pergi" kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan itu semakin membuatnya terlihat tampan, ia telah mengecek beberapa tempat yang kemungkinan baekhyun akan berada disana, tapi nyatanya hasilnya nihil.

"kemana kau baekhyun", jelas tersirat raut kekhawatiran dari wajah kris.

Namja tampan ini berhenti sejenak berfikir kemungkinan tempat yang akan didatangi para siswa berandal jika sedang membolos, ooh tapi ini kasusnya berbeda baekhyun bukan siswa berandal. Kris mengayunkan kaki naganya menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah, dan apa barusan yang ia dengar suara desahan seseorang!. Hati-hati kris mencoba mengintip dari balik pintu pagar yang sedikit terbuka, mencoba melihat siapa pasangan yang seenaknya berciuman tanpa mengenal tempat?

Iris mata kris melebar sempurna saat mengetahui namja yang sedang berciuman itu chanyeol, kris semakin geram bukan kenapa, ia tak mempermasalahkan chanyeol jika yeoja yang tengah berciuman dengannya itu Kim seulgi, kris jelas melihat bahwa itu bukan seulgi melainkan minah gadis imut hoobae kris dari kelas sebelah.

Kris tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi, ia menendang pintu penghalang itu dengan kakinya sekuat tenaga.

"shit, Park Chanyeool..sialan"

Minah melebarkan mata sipitnya, terkejut serta malu bukan kepergok tengah berciuman, kemudian segera pergi dari sana hingga menyisakan kris dan chanyeol.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sial" chanyeol tak berhentinya mengumpat sepanjang jalan, ia merasa kesal karena kris. Bayangkan chanyeol harus menuntaskan nafsunya tadi seorang diri di toilet karena kris sempat merusak kegiatannya bersama minah tadi.

Chanyeol memilih duduk di pojokan kantin tempat ia dan gengnya biasa duduk, disudut kantin lainnya terlihat kyungsoo bersama kai tengah asyik mengobrol, entah tentang apa hanya saja mereka terlihat benar-benar dekat akhir-akhir ini. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain di bawah sana, tanpa sengaja mata chanyeol menangkap sosok seorang namja yang sangat dikenalnya tengah duduk di akar kemudian bersandar pada batang pohon ekk yang rindang. Entah apa yang membuat chanyeol betah untuk tetap menatap sosok itu , tapi sepertinya namja yang ditatap tengah tertidur.

"chanyeol_aah kau kemana saja heemm? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" tiba-tiba seulgi datang sambil memeluk chanyeol dari arahbelakang.

"tak ada" sungguh jawaban singkat yang pernah chanyeol berikan pada yeoja ini..

"kau membuat para yeoja disini histeris karena sikap cuekmu yeol" ujar seulgi masih bersabar menghadapi sikap chanyeol yang entah kenapa dingin terhadapnya. Seulgi mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah chanyeol memeluk leher namja itu dengan posesif.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan seulgi dari lehernya, wanita ini tak tahu suasana berakting, jelas-jelas kini suasana hatinya sedang buruk

"kau kenapa yeol" sepertinya seulgi sudah mulai kesal dengan sikap chanyeol yang mengabaikan keberadaannya dari tadi.

"berhentilah berpura-pura kim seulgi, aku yakin drama yang kau perani nanti pasti sukses"

Entahlah sepertinya chanyeol sudah mulai muak dengan sikap berpura-puranya terhadap seulgi, sungguk queen of drama. Dari awal memang chanyeol tak pernah sedikitpun menyukai seulgi, ia hanya ingin melihat Kris menderita kehilangan seseorang yang ia sayangin, bukankah sakit? Dan kurasa seulgi juga tengah memanfaatkanku, karena aku tahun ia ingin membuat kris cemburu.

è **Flashback on**

 _Plaakkkk…_

 _Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi seorang wanita muda, victoria ibu dari chanyeol dan kyungsoo. Wajah yesung saat marah sangatlah mengerikan, hingga membuat dua orang anak laki-laki yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka ketakutan._

 _"appa, hikkss…hikss jangan pukul eomma" gerakan tangan yesung terhenti saat anak laki-laki yang paling kecil memeluknya dari belakang._

 _"kenapa victoria.." Tanya yesung lirih_

 _"sudah jelas bukan aku tak pernah mencintaimu yesung"_

 _"lalu apa artinya selama ini?"_

 _"maafkan aku yesung, maaf..aku tak akan menyusahkanmu, chanyeol dan kyungsoo akan aku bawa"_

 _"kau tak punya hak atas mereka victoria, mereka akan tetap bersamaku"_

 _"biarkan pengadilan yang memutuskan" victoria benar-benar pergi malam itu, petir dan hujan menyertai kepergiannya, chanyeol melihatnya secara nyata malam itu pertengkaran pertama kedua orang tuanya, chanyeol melihat ibunya tersenyum, senyum yang jarang ia berikan terhadap yesung ayahnya, ibunya tersenyum bahagia memeluk laki-laki dihadapannya, laki-laki itu membimbing tangan seorang anak laki-laki sebayanya._

 _Yang chanyeol ketahui anak itu adalah_

 _Kris…_

è **Flassback off**

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Baekhyun menggeliat saat cuaca dingin menusuk kulit putihnya, sepertinya penghangat ruangan yang sengaja ia pasang dikamarnya seakan tak mempan untuk menghalangi suhu musim dingin yang memasuki bulan november.

Libur pada musim dingin sepertinya bukan ide yang cukup buruk bagi baekhyun mungkin juga bagi semua orang, sebuah mantel hangat dan segelas kopi dipagi hari kelihatannya lebih nikmat dibandingkan jika harus keluar rumah dengan berbagai aktifitas yang tak begitu penting.

Baekhyun melangkahkan satu persatu kakinya menuruni anak tangga, ia melihat chanyeol tengah duduk di sebuah kursi ruangan utama. Baekhyun menatap ragu dari lantai atas, apakah ia harus turun atau tidak. Mengingat selama ini ia selalu menghindari chanyeol, tetapi sepertinya pemuda itu selalu memberinya masalah. Baekhyun sakit melihat tatapan kebencian yang selalu diberikan chanyeol kepadanya, bagaimana rasanya dibenci oleh seseorang yang berarti bagimu?

Berarti dalam artian apa?

seperti apa berartinya chanyeol bagi baekhyun?

saudara tiri?benarkah?

tapi apakah boleh hati baekhyun berharap lebih dari sekedar saudara.

Baekhyun berjalan melewati chanyeol mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan pemuda itu, baekhyun berhenti saat handphone miliknya bergetar, ia merogoh sakunya panggilan masuk tertera pada layar touchscreen atas nama kris, baekhyun berfikir untuk apa kris menelfonnya sepagi ini.

"yeoboseyo kris"

"hai baek..kau dimana"

"aku,_" baekhyun melirik kearah chanyeol, ia ragu menjawab pertanyaan kris tentang keberadaannya, tapi apa yang baekhyun dapati chanyeol tengah menatap balik kepadanya dengan raut tidak suka.

"aku sedang berada dirumah, kenapa?"

Baekhyun kembali memfokuskan fikirannya ke suara diseberang sana.

"beritahu alamatmu, aku akan kesana"

"tunggu , ada apa…?

Baekhyun terheran kenapa tiba-tiba kris ingin menemuinya pagi-pagi begini.

"ayolah baek, ini hari libur. Apa kau akan terus bersemedi di bawah selimut tebalmu, jadi kemana aku harus menjemputmu?"

"tidak perlu, aku akan menemui mu di taman, 10 menit lagi oke"

"baiklah, aku menunggu baek"

Nada sambungan terputus saat baekhyun memutuskan bahwa ia akan menemui kris sepuluh menit lagi, untung saja jarak dari rumah menuju taman bermain tidak begitu jauh, hanya butuh beberapa menit saja bila di tempuh dengan jalan kaki.

Baekhyun mengambil sebuah hoodie untuk menutupi kepalanya, mengantisipasi jika salju pertama turun hari ini.

"kau mau kemana"

Sebuah suara menghentikan langkah dan gerakan baekhyun yang hendak membuka pintu.

"a-aku ada keperluan sebentar"

"bersama kris?"

Baeekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani melihat sorot mata chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam

"kau pikir, kau siapa dirumah ini byun baekhyun"

"aku sadar bukan siapa-siapa disini, tapi tolong hargai perasaanku sedikit saja chanyeol_aah"

Baekhyun memohon, tidak kenapa namja ini harus memohon?

Siapa sebenarnya disini yang bersalah, kenapa terasa asing bagi chanyeol saat baekhyun memohon seperti ini.

Chanyeol perlahan mendekati si mungil, entah suara instrupsi dari mana

CUP

,

,

 **TBC**

 **SAYA HARUS bersambung DISAAT SEPERTI INI -_-**

 **HABIS GAK ADA IDE LAGI :V :V**

 **YA UDAH...REVIEWNYA DON'T FORGET :***

 **SAYA MAU JJS DULU BARENG BAEKHYUN #PLAKKKK**


End file.
